Until We Meet Again
by Lorien Star
Summary: Chapter 2! What has happened to Legolas and what is Ithiloth going to do? I hope she´s not a Mary Sue!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Peter Jackson made the movies, but it was J.R.R. Tolkien who wrote the various books that came into play here. Since this is both book and movieverse, I will give them both the credit they deserve. I make no money out of this, it is merely written for fun.  
  
Until me meet again  
  
It was night in Middle-earth when a ghostlike figure clad in white stepped out into the palace´s courtyard and looked up to the sky. The stars were already shining and cast a silvery shimmer over the dark land. The trees of Mirkwood, which stood as dark shadows against the sky, were rustling softly in the wind.  
  
"Elbereth Gilthoniel, please save him. I know that something bad will happen to him... keep him safe until we meet again. I do not want to lose him." A silence voice was lost in the wind.  
  
Ithiloth turned around and went back the way with slow steps, when she felt a hand coming to rest on her shoulder. Rapidly she turned, only to look into an all too well-known face. Blue eyes lookied at her full of compassion.  
  
"Believe me, melethril en eleni, I will be with you soon again. It will not be a long journey, and the paths I will travel are safe. Do not despair, and do not pray to Elbereth, for better than she can, your love will guide me."  
  
Just when the moon was rising, he kissed her.  
  
When Legolas prepared to set out on the next morning, he looked around. Many had gathered, to wish King Thranduil´s son and his comrades Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris fair travel, but there was one face he looked for in vain. She had not come. The twinsons of Lord Elrond had mounted their horses already, and were nearing the great doors now. He was still searching the crowd, in the hope to see Ithiloth, if even for a short moment only, but no. She was not there, and the Prince of Mirkwood set out to Imladris with a heavy heart... not so much because she had not been there during their parting, but because he knew that she misgave him this journey out of fear that he would not return.  
  
Legolas had been sent to Imladris in his father´s stead, and after the negotiations there had been settled, he wanted to return to Mirkwood. Lord Elrond´s offer to stay longer fell on deaf ears. "No. I have tasks to fulfill in my father´s palace. And even though I would like it very much to stay longer, autumn is coming, and there is one who waits for my return. I could not bear to be parted from her the whole winter." The Lord of Rivendell smiled, and understood. Legolas was on his way home on the next day, with Elrond´s words still lingering in his mind.  
  
"May the Valar bless your ways, Legolas Greenleaf. I sincerely hope that my father´s light will shine for you, no matter where the fates will lead you. Namarië."  
  
He raised to hand to a farewell, and looking into the distance, he stayed where he was for a long time, even after Legolas had disappeared from sight.  
  
After many days of travel, and only short hours of rest, Legolas had crossed the Misty Mountains, and descended down the eastern slopes of the Hithaeglir. Beneath him was the great river Anduin, a glittering silver band, flowing lazily to the south, where he would flow into the sea in the Bay of Belfalas. Behind of the river was his homeland, the wood that people had learned to know and fear as Mirkwood. Nonetheless, however dark and dangerous the forest might be, it was his home, and he loved it.  
  
Two more days of travel, and he had crossed the river and reached the Old Forest Road, which the dwarves traveling from the Ered Luin to the East had made in days of yore. Here he reined his horse, and chose to rest for the night.  
  
A few steps off the way he lit a fire, welcoming the company of the animals that had come to share its warmth. Hesitanty, a doe stepped into the circle of light, and cast a shy look at the elf who rested with his back against a tree, dreaming of his beloved Ithiloth of Lórien. In his mind he recalled the day he had met her, some years ago.. the day which had changed his life forever.  
  
It was sunny day when Legolas strolled to the forest. In a clearing he stopped and enjoyed the warmth, as he noticed a movement in between the dark firs on the eastern side of the glade. He heard a quiet voice singing, and even though he did not understand the words at once, he knew that he had heard the voice of an elf-maiden.  
  
With his curiosity newly awoken, he went nearer... just to see the shape disappear between the trees. A fleeting thought of the Lay of Leithian came to him, as he followed the stranger.  
  
Eventually he found her, and looked into Ithiloth´s face for the first time. Her green eyes shone, and her red hair, a feature he had not often heard of, was braided in a simple way. She smiled at him, but when she spoke her voice was mocking. "Now, Prince Thranduilion, why did you follow me?"  
  
"I saw you in between the trees, and heard your song, and for a moment I felt like Beren, when he first laid eyes upon Lúthien the fair. And even though it is said of her that she was the fairest of our people, I daresay that there are two who equal her in beauty. The one is the Lady Arwen Undomiel, and the other is you, as great a difference as there may be. What is your name? Or do you not wish to give it away, and I will have to name you after the only one who has ever truly died?"  
  
Still she smiled, but this time falttered by the prince´s kind words.  
  
"Since I know now what lead you to me, you shall know my name. I am called Ithiloth, flower of the moon, but even dearer to me than Telperion´s last flower are the stars of Varda, for did they not shine when the first of our kin awoke at the waters of Cuivienen? "  
  
"Yes, even then Elbereth watched over the first of the Eruhini. And your name should be melethril en eleni, the lover of the stars. But I fear I have to leave you now, my father will be awaiting me to plan last preparations for the feast tonight. I would like to meet you again. Namarië."  
  
He turned to go as a call of her made him halt.  
  
"Do not say namarië, we will see each other again soon. Of that I am certain."  
  
With those words she quickly slipped away through the trees, and her promise did indeed come true.  
  
It was even on that same evening that she came to the feat King Thranduil gave. Legolas found Ithiloth sitting on his father´s left side, where one his sister had been sitting once. He himself sat down on right, where once his mother´s throne had been.  
  
The prince could not even remember the night when they had passed on to the Halls of Mandos, because he himself had been cruelly wounded by the blade of an Orc, and lay in feverish dreams as they were dying. However, the healers had told him later, when he had finally woken, that his mother had saved him, by giving her own life.  
  
Unknown to Legolas, his father rose from his seat and clapped his hands, until the talk and laughter had subsided, and everyone was looking up at him now.  
  
"Today we have gathered here to celebrate the arrival of Ithiloth of Lórien, who has come hither to improve the relation between her beautiful homeland, and our own. I am well aware that this is no small task to be done, and therefore she will stay a longer time with us, so that old prejudices, fears and dislikes may be set right or abandoned. "  
  
With a motion of his hand he bade Ithiloth rise, and nodded to the musicians that were waiting for his command. When they had begun to play a well-known tune, Thranduil began to sing, and Ithiloth joined him.  
  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
Silivren penna míriel  
O menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chaered palan-díriel  
O galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aer, sí nef aeron!  
  
Legolas looked at her, unable to avert his eyes. She was wearing a dark green dress, embroidered with threads of gold that formed a pattern of falling Mallorn leaves on her sleeves. An intricate braid adorned with jewels kept the red curls from falling into her face. Her fair skin shone golden in the firelight, and to Legolas she looked more like one of the Valier than an elf-maiden. When he later thought about it, he named this the moment when he had lost his heart.  
  
Legolas awoke from his memories when he noticed that the fire was burning down. He was busy with lighting it again, as suddenly, apparently out of nowhere an arrow came flying into his direction. He dropped to the ground behind a great boulder immediately, and grabbed his bow as well, firing some of his own arrows into the darkness between the trees.  
  
A thud was heard, as if something had fallen to the earth, and then there were footsteps. Too light to be orcs, and too heavy to be elves, so it were humans that had attacked him. After some minutes of silence, he thought it safe to leave his shelter, and stood up, brushing leaves and earth from his tunic. Something rustled in the undergrowth, and distracted by that, Legolas never saw the second arrow coming, before it hit him in the left shoulder.  
  
Swallowing a cry of pain and a curse, he broke off a part of the shaft to avoid further injuries, and fitted an arrow to his bowstring once more - too late. Black dots danced before his eyes, he fought to regain his balance, but only for a moment. Seconds later his strength left him, and he fell to the ground unconscious. The arrow had been poisoned, and the poison did its work quickly.  
  
The Prince of Mirkwood did not notice that another elf stepped forth from the shadows, and called his comrades with a low whistle. 


	2. Chapter 1

When he regained consciousness, he found himself near to a fire, lying on the ground in an awkward position, as if somebody had tossed away a sack full of rags. He tried to sit, but it was only now that he noticed the rough rope that chafed his wrists and bound his legs. Laughter sounded loud in his ears, and as Legolas lifted his head, he saw a band of men, of which one was not unknown to him. He knew him, from years back...  
  
"Earion! What are you doing here?" the elf said, his voice low and dangerous. A blue fire burned in his eyes.  
  
Silence fell after his words. Earion, the group´s leader, rose and walked over to the fire. Kneeling in front of Legolas, he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, and twisted his head around, so he was forced to look at the man.  
  
"Never say that name again. Never, or you will be sorry that your mother gave birth to you. Thank the Powers that she has died!"  
  
Tears of rage burned in Legolas´ s eyes, and ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder, he struggled wildly to get rid of the ropes. To no avail but to chafe the already rough skin of his wrists even more.  
  
"Stop struggling, elf," Earion spat at him. "Or it will only serve to weaken you more. It´s not that I care for you, but we will need you alive for a while, just long enough to get your father to bargain with us..." A vile grin crossed the men´s faces. "And then you will be free to go to the Halls of Mandos...."  
  
"My father would never..!"  
  
"My Lord Princeling, you are still as naive as you were 17 years back. Of course your father will... you are the only one left of his family, don´t you remember? He would never leave you in my hands, not after what happened to your mother and your sweet sister.... and I will make sure you will follow them. Both of you, but first I want to see Thranduil suffer as much as I did. Only torturing his body will not do. I want to make sure that his very spirit is hurt!"  
  
All those words were spoken in a mocking sing-sang voice that enraged Legolas even more. He did not care much for his own life, but he realized that Earion was right. Thranduil would never live through another loss. He had been on the brink of desparation when Dúliniel and Thalien had died, and it had been hard to pull him back. He was not sure if the King of Mirkwood would allow it this time.  
  
"Earion, you can not do this. Spare father´s life, I beg you. He was your father as well, once."  
  
"My name is not Earion." A sharp slap into his face let Legolas´s head snap back. "My name is Moran now, and your beloved father took everything from me. He denied me the love of your sister, and he sent me away. He took everything from me!"  
  
"Because you were responsible for their death," Legolas replied, with his eyes narrowed. The smoke of the fire stung them, and his head had started to throb with a dull pain, while the arrow-wound sent waves of agony through his slender body. Slowly but surely, he felt his strenght and resolve weakening, not sure how much longer he could stay awake.  
  
He released a breath he did not know he had held, as Moran stood up, brushing soil from the knees of his stained breeches. Within the blink of an eye, he wheeled around, and kicked Legolas hard into the rips.  
  
His world dissolved in darkness again, after a blinding explosion of pain.  
  
* * *  
  
He had promised her that he would not be journeying very long. But now many days since his departure had passed, and the summer ended. The leaves on the trees turned red and golden already, and a chill was in the morning air. Mist had begun to creep through the forest in the nights, while first leaves fell to the earth silently.  
  
Ithiloth tried to calm herself with the thought that Legolas had to stay in Imladris longer than expected, but it had become hard to ignore the people´s voices who asked if something had happened to the prince.  
  
And it was not only that.... in heart grew doubts as well. She wondered if he had chanced upon a company of Orcs on his way, or if he was even dead. And even though she knew nothing for certain, the unsure fear that had seized her even before his travel did not leave her in peace anymore.  
  
"Now, what is it you wish to tell me?" the King looked at Ithiloth with an earnest face, but for a moment she seemed to be very distant, with her thoughts in another place. "Now, child? What troubles you?" Thranduil repeated his question, and this time she answered.  
  
"King Thranduil, I fear for your son. He should have returned many days ago. Do you not feel strange about his long journey?"  
  
The King´s eyes narrowed. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the servants and motioned to them to close the door. It was only now that he spoke.  
  
"Indeed, I fear for him. I know how much you love Legolas, and I expected you to speak to me. Know then that I have already done whatever I can. I have sent out groups of riders, scouting the wood, and messengers were sent to Imladris, in case he lingers there longer than expected. But I doubt it, Lord Elrond would have sent word himself, and the same would have happened if Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir had not arrived at all. If something has happened, it must have been on his way back."  
  
Instead of silencing her worries, those words only strengthened them, and especially it was the old grief in the King´s eyes.  
  
"Thank you for the audience, Your Highness. I am grateful that something has been done already. I hope he returns in time."  
  
Before she left the room, Ithiloth turned around again, and saw that the King had bowed his head.  
  
In this night she slept little. And if she had fallen asleep for a brief moment, the dreams came. Nightmares, in which she saw Legolas bloody and unmoving on the hard ground, surrounded by orcs too numerous to be counted. Every time she woke with a gasp or a scream, and eventually, she tried not to fall asleep again. It was early morning now, Arien was not yet steering the sunship across the sky, when she reached a decision. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They made me really happy, keep them coming =)  
  
Ithiloth sneaked from her room quietly, and past the guards. The great gates of the palace were locked, she did not even need to try them. Clothed in a dark dress and one of the Lórien cloaks the Fellowship should get many years later, she was almost invisible - almost. A rash movement, a loud footfall, and the guards had noticed that something was wrong. Now there was but the option to run. If they caught her, they would not let her go.  
  
She could hear their calls already, and knew they were close, when she opened a door hidden behind a tapestry, and disappeared through it. Though she had not lived for long in Tranduil´s Halls, Legolas had once showed her every hidden way, and this one they had used particularly often to go outside at night.  
  
No torches lit the pitch-black corridor here, and the walls were hewn of rough stone. With both hands on the walls, she crept forward slowly, always fearing that she might be discovered... but she was lucky, and it didn´t happen. Eventually, she could go no further - a wooden door was blocking her way - the door leading outside.  
  
Fumbling blindly for the handle, she eventually managed to pull it open, and blinked as the cold morning air clashed into her face. The sky was still dark, but the stars were fading already, the surest sign for the approaching dawn. And after the darkness she had been in, everything seemed dazzlingly bright to her green eyes.  
  
She had reached the courtyard, and hidden behind a bush watched the going- ons there. Stableboys were already up and about, and a maid crossed the place to fetch water. It would not be easy, this she knew, but she had to try it, for Legolas´ sake.  
  
She walked over the yard and over to her horse without raising much suspicion. Not many people paid attention to her, as she stood by Meril. She spent no time saddling the black horse, but led her out of the stables quietly.  
  
In the next moment she was on Meril´s back, spurring her to a full gallop out of the gates. Shouts followed her, as her hood flew back to reveal her red hair, unusual for elves. The escape had worked... now all she needed to do was to find Legolas.  
  
"Tell your King that Legolas and Ithiloth will soon return to you!" she called back over her shoulder, and disappeared in the forest.  
  
She turned South into the direction of the Old Forest Road, since she knew that this was the way Legolas would use on his way home. Ithiloth hoped to encounter him there, perhaps he had really been delayed... but her heart told her otherwise, she knew that something had happened to him... but she didn´t want to believe in this.  
  
Though she knew it was not wise, and despite the search parties that Thranduil had sent, Ithiloth herself vowed to find him and bring him home safely. Tightening the grip on her dagger, she rode onward, until the day dawned, always keeping her eyes open for some, for any sign of her beloved.  
  
When the sun set on that day, she once feared that there were riders following her, but if there were, they did not find her... after a while, the thundering of the hooves subsided, and the only sounds were those of the birds and beasts of the wood, and the gurgling water of a little river beside the moss-covered path.  
  
Soon the darkness had fallen - it was autumn already, and the first leaves fell from the trees. In the night, she lit a fire, hoping that if Legolas was near, he would see it and come to her. Holding her bow and arrows in hand, ready to shoot, she stayed awake through the night, and watched the one star she could see through the strong boughs of the trees, that formed a roof overhead of her, through which not much light came, not even at day. Even then it was dark there, as if night clung to the trees by means of some foul magic....  
  
"Earendil, please watch over him. You journeyed to Valinor forsaking your kin to save them, can´t you save him as well?"  
  
Tears shot into her eyes at the thought that she might never see Legolas again, never feel his touch and never look into his beautiful blue eyes again. The knuckles of her hand turned white from the hard grip she had on her dagger, but despite the pain, and because of the exhaustion of riding the whole day, she soon fell asleep beside the fire, while slowly but surely burnt down to ashes, offering her no more warmth and safety. She woke up shortly after the last embers had stopped to glow. Sitting up, she looked around, puzzled and sleepy, not realizing where she was. But when the low cry of some nightly bird echoed through the dark forest, she remembered why she had departed from the palace.  
  
She continued riding South the next day, and the wood grew steadily darker around her. The hoary old trees were tangled, and their branches gave the impression of clawing hands that tried to reach Ithiloth. She eventually had to dismount, and continue her way on foot. Not much of her surroundings changed on the next day, but eventually, the trees before grew less, and opened to what at first appeared to be a large clearing, but was indeed the Old Forest Road.  
  
With a cry of joy she mounted Meril in one swift, elegant movement, and started riding, in the hopes of finding Legolas on his way home. She was in rather good spirits and rejoiced to see bits of sky here and there between the boughs, and able to breathe cleaner air than the moist, tomb-like air that she had been forced to inhale beneath the trees.  
  
Her joy did not last long.  
  
* * *  
  
OOOH! Cliffhanger. Kinda. So, what will happen next? Can you guess?  
  
Sorry that the chapter is so short but I had a lot to do for school, and have still. This was the only thing I was able to write in the last few months. I hope you'll like it, though! And I promise to update more often in the future! 


End file.
